Do What U Want
by Samantha Nightingale123
Summary: How will parents react when they find out their children are in a forbidden relationship? MikuXLuka RinXLen One-shot Rated M for swearing, violence, child abuse, yuri and twincest.


**Koniichiwa! I have returned with a Vocaloid one-shot.**

**Sorry if the story is rushed! I have tuition tomorrow morning and I have to sleep. It's now 2 in the morning. -_-"**

**This fanfic was inspired by a song by Lady Gaga called 'Do What U Want'. The lyrics seem a little hentai-ish but the true meaning of the song is that no one can control you, they can't force you to do things the way they want.**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Vocaloid or its characters.**

* * *

><p>"Disgusting little unholy fuckers!" She spat at the pink haired girl who wrapped her arms around a younger tealette. Gripping onto the pink haired girl tightly, she dug her head into her chest, tears streaming from her eyes.<p>

"How dare you do such a sin?! How can I call you my daughter?!" The woman continued to shout at them. The pair simply ignored the enraged woman.

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, MIKU?!" The woman screamed at the pair. The teal haired girl looked at the woman as more tears fell from her eyes.

"So what?! Me and Luka are in love! And even if it seems wrong, love is never wrong!" Miku gained the strength to say.

"HOW DARE YOU TALK BACK TO YOUR MOTHER?!" The woman raised her hand up and was going to slap Miku. Just before her hand touched Miku, Luka moved in front of her and got the full force of the slap that was so hard, it made her crash into a nearby wall.

"LUKA!" The tealette screamed in fear and worry as she ran to her girlfriend's side. Blood streamed down Luka's face. Miku shook Luka, desperately trying to wake her up whilst screaming her name.

"I'll have to send you to a temple in the countryside to purity yourself. You can become holy again. You can become a daughter of god again. You can be my daug-"

"SHUT UP MOM!"

Miku screamed at her mother, breathing heavily as tears streamed down her face.

"You know what, Mom? You don't own me…" She said softly.

"What did you say?" Her mother replied, annoyed.

"I said you don't own me! To you, I'm a just doll with no heart or mind or voice whom you order around! Well, let me tell you I have all of the above!"

"What?!" Her mother said, slightly shocked.

"I have a heart so I can follow it and dream whatever I want! I have a mind so I can think whatever I wish! I have a voice so I can say anything I please! Therefore, I can choose my own path in life because it's MY life! Not yours!" Miku glared at her mother as her mother looked back at her in shock. Luka's head raised as she heard Miku protesting her freedom.

"I brought you into this world! And you tell me that I don't own you?!" Miku ran up to her mother and punched her in the belly, making her fall to her knees. Miku ran to Luka's side and pulled her up.

With Luka leaning against Miku, they walked out of the alley as fast as they could…

* * *

><p>"I know what you were doing, Kagamine Len!"<p>

Whack.

"Dad, it's not what you think!"

"Oh really? You think I don't know you're little relationship with Rin?"

Slap.

"What?"

"That's right! I heard you two moaning the other night! You two were having sex, weren't you? And how old are you?! 14?!"

Bang.

"Dad, please don't hurt him!" "Stay out of this Rin!" The enraged man shouted to the girl locked in the next room.

"You and Rin are twins! You two are creating an incest!"

Punch.

Kick.

Len laid on the floor, his body full of bruises from the punches thrown by his father.

Slap.

Kick.

Len's world was turning darker and darker, he was losing consciousness when all of a sudden, in the back of his mind, he thought of what his father would do to Rin.

Rin, his sister, his lover…

His world…

"Do what you what…" He muttered shaky along with a weak smile.

"What was that?" His father said surprised with the fact that Len still had the strength to speak.

"I said…" He looked into his father's eyes "…do what you want…with my body…"

This made his father angrier. He kicked Len in the stomach and shouted.

"BASTARD!"

"You don't have my heart and you won't use mind…" Len sat up as he said, slightly stronger. His father eyes widen as he saw his broken son stand up like a zombie come back to life.

"You won't make my choices because it's my life…" He looked up to his father, his eyes staring into his father's like a predator staring at its prey. Len grabbed a frying pan that was placed on the kitchen counter. In a flash, he approached his father and hit him on the head with the frying pan, immediately knocking him out.

Len ran up to the door that separated him from Rin. He quickly unlocked the door and as he opened it, Rin ran out and hugged Len tightly, sobbing into his chest. Len quickly broke the hug and grabbed Rin's hand.

Together, they ran out of the house and out of sight…

* * *

><p>Miku walked into a bookstore, wearing shades and a scarf, covering up her face. She walked to the CDs sections. She saw a CD that was titled 'Magnet' with her and Luka on the cover, looking as though they were going to kiss. The shelf had a sticker on it, 'Bestseller!' it said.<p>

The CD placed next to it was also bestseller. It was titled 'Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder' that had a pair of blonde twins, one boy, one girl, running away from each other with purple butterflies surrounding them as the cover.

With a hidden smile on her face, she walked out of bookstore…

* * *

><p>"Hey Miku…" "What?" Miku looked at Luka who was looking back at her as they were walking to work.<p>

"Remember how horrible our lifes were?" Luka asked with a smile.

"Yep. I'm glad we've finally been accepted in society." "Me too." Luka replied.

As they approached their workplace, they saw a pair of blonde twins waving at them.

"Miku-onee! Luka-onee!" The twins shouted in unison as they ran up to Miku and Luka and hugged them tightly.

"Hello Rin! Len!" Luka greeted kindly they let go of her and Miku.

"Ready for work today?" Miku asked, getting an over energetic "YES!" from the twins.

And together, they walked into their workplace, a recording studio under the name of 'Crypton Future Media'…

* * *

><p><strong>Too tired to write outro...<strong>

**~ Samantha Nightingale**


End file.
